lifetale_undertalefandomcom-20200214-history
Jonas
Jonas is one of the major characters in the video game Lifetale. He appears in Snowdin Forest after the protagonist leaves the Ruins. He serves as a supporting character in the Neutral and True Pacifist routes and as the final boss in a Genocide Route. Profile Appearance Jonas appears as a human wearing the following (this is different if in a battle or on the overworld): * Yellow and blue striped shirt/yellow shirt * Brown pants/blue pants * Brown shoes They have brown eyes and brown hair. Personality Jonas has a varying personality, though this can be distinguished out of most of his personalities: Jonas is very independent, willing to help if he's interested, and has an interest in chocolate, technology, cats, and drawing. He is very observant, usually hearing stuff and wondering what is going on, much to the dismay of whom he is asking. He likes making puns, although hates those of his brother. He is also pretty good at keeping promises, though says he's not an expert at them. Appearance Jonas can teleport, either via long distance, which he calls 'shortcuts', or short distance, which appears to be used in situations where he is demonstrating multiple things. In combat, he uses knives, as well as multiple household objects. Main story Jonas originally fell into Mt. Ebott 'accidentally' sometime in 201X. He naturally accepted what had just happened, and asserted himself (and later his brother, who fell down another way) into Snowdin Town. Neutral Route Jonas first appears in Snowdin Forest, where he falls out of the bushes, possibly from someone throwing him, or just in order to surprise someone. He explains that he has no interest in killing anyone (for now), however other people ahead will. Jonas then appears throughout the forest, explaining multiple things that occur around the area, and helping the protagonist with puzzles set by the royal guard. Before Jayden's battle, Jonas is absent in Snowdin Town. He appears briefly to play a small piano key pre-battle. The story between Waterfall and New Home is yet to be written. The protagonist passes him sleeping at a sentry post in Hotland when fleeing from (name unconfirmed). (Name) notices him sleeping and berates him mid-chase. Later, Jonas sells hot chips in Hotland for 15G. If the protagonist attempts to buy some chips when their inventory is full, he stacks a maximum of 30 hot dogs on their head for free. True Pacifist Route Jonas appears in the True Pacifist epilogue. WIP. Genocide Route WIP. Relationships The protagonist (or player, Frisk, or just the fallen human) Jonas's attitude towards the protagonist depends on their actions. Jayden Jonas and Jayden seem to be living together in a house in Snowdin Town. While they are brothers, they also seem to be polar opposites when it comes to personality, as while Jonas likes helping the protagonist, has a taste for piano, and has a love for drawing pictures, Jayden likes capturing fallen humans (he joined the royal guard), and seems to be more interested in video games and computers than whatever Jonas is doing. Jonas often goes onto Discord and annoys Jayden with multiple messages stating how life is in a universe Jonas made up called 'Jonaspedia'. Trivia * If the player attempts to name the fallen human 'Jonas', the response will be 'No.', making the name unusable. Category:Snowdin Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Vendors Category:Characters Category:Jonas